justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Types of missions in Just Cause
This article is about all the types of missions in Just Cause (1). For any other kind of missions, see Missions - disambiguation. A mission is a task undertaken by Rico, in order to please an employer. There are 5 different types of missions available for Rico in San Esperito. Storyline missions Each of the 19 missions that play out the story of Just Cause has a detailed article (linked in the table below). These missions are done for the Agency. Rico must make contact with the Agency operatives Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane. Only three storyline missions are given by other characters: Inmaculada Palmiera (of the Rioja Cartel, in Field of Dreams and Test of Loyalty), Carmona (of the San Esperito Police Department, in Good Cop, Bad Cop) and the Rioja Cartel boss (in The San Esperito Connection and Field of Dreams). The contact point is shown as an exclamation point on the PDA Map and its direction is always shown on the minimap. The initiation point is shown as a vertical line of white arrows on the horizon. Tom and Maria show a marked preference for beach locations so the majority of Agency missions begin at a beach. Taking Out The Garbage has 2 optional save points, which divide the mission into "Vol 1", "Vol 2", and "Vol 3". This is why some sites say that the game has 21 storyline missions. Liberations Main article: Liberation. These are handed out by the Rioja Cartel or Guerrilla members, situated outside their respective settlements. They are only available when the province is destabilized, and before it has been liberated. There are 45 of these. These missions are about taking over a settlement. Side missions Guerrilla missions are given out once a settlement has been liberated, or if the province in question is Government Stable (the storyline mission to destabilize it has not been completed). There is a finite list of mission types, about 20, and they will eventually repeat, but they can be undertaken an infinite number of times. Rioja missions can be undertaken at any time, regardless of who controls the province. The list is different for different settlements. For example, if you do a mission near a large body of water, you will see a Tanker and in some other areas, you might be asked to destroy a Wind Turbine. Other more common side missions include killing an important person, destroying a vehicle, taking an item to a person or exchanging items, killing police or soldiers for an item and bringing it back, stealing a vehicle and returning it to a garage in the village where the side mission started, or some combination of these. Sidemissions can also end at the local military base. There's a report that some specific missions become available, or unavailable, depending on the players progress in the storyline missions. Sidemissions provide progress points that unlock new safehouses and weapons and vehicles at those safehouses. During sidemissions, the Province you are in will act as Unstable and will spawn Montano Cartel or government vehicles, even if the province is actually Guerrilla Stable. Military bases are also affected and will spawn their usual vehicles as if they were controlled by the government, such as the Meister LAV 4 series 2. Sidemissions do not have names, so the only way to distinguish them is by their full descriptions. The numbers are there to help communication at the wiki, so we could refer to specific missions by their number. List of Guerrilla missions Add more, if you can find any more. *'1:' Esperito City - North can provide a mission where you'll have to destroy a "tank" (Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 and Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21), located just out of city limits and guarded by a few soldiers who are armed with some type of rocket-launchers. The Ballard M5B1 Scout from the Rioja "Motor City" safehouse is conveniently close for this, but the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype should also work. The mission is available in other locations. A heavy attack helicopter is another good way to deal with this. *'2:' A very common mission (available at many locations) is about having to Hijack a vehicle and bring it to a Guerrilla garage. The vehicle may belong to San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military, or Black Hand. The vehicle may be any of the following: Stinger GP, Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact, MV, ... **Sometimes when asked to hijack an "army Stinger GP", the vehicle may actually be a Black Hand vehicle. *'3:' Another very common mission is where you're tasked with having to destroy an enemy vehicle. The vehicle may belong to San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military, or Black Hand. The vehicle may be any of the following: MV, Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Jackson JC - 2 Alamo (rarely), ... *'4:' One mission (available at many locations, for example at the Costa Brava military base) will spawn some kind of an industrial facility with big silos that must be blown up. It doesn't take much to destroy the almost unguarded object, but it's a massive explosion. *'5:' Another quite common mission has you assassinate a specific individual. The target can include a Montano interrogator, as well as a Black Hand mercenary, and possibly many others. The target is always driving a car, but it's never the first targeted vehicle. As soon as you've destroyed the first target, you'll be informed that it was a decoy and a new correct target vehicle appears. Sometimes the first targeted vehicle is the vehicle that needs to be destroyed. *'6:' A mission that's available at multiple settlements will ask you to destroy a grey San Esperito Military Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, or a Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. You'll be provided with a green guerrilla marked Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. The provided helicopter spawns at some convenient location near you in the settlement, but in some villages, it'll be next to a road. When that happens there's a chance that some cop or faction member has gotten in and taken off by the time you'll get to it. *'7:' One particular mission will have you looking for several drunken Guerrillas and seize the rum that they have been drinking so heavily. Due to their drunkenness, the troops fire their guns at random people and may occasionally shoot at each-other, or even Rico. They also fall over frequently. These are the only Guerrillas that will be fired on by their former allies. *'8:' Another mission includes giving "some booze to a San Esperito Military sergeant (or some other high rank) in exchange for some military plans." After this sidemission, there is literally nothing changed, so assumably those "plans" had very limited effect. The sergeant also has a San Esperito Military Meister LAV 4 series 2. *'9:' Another mission involves assassinating a "mercenary who turned against the cause". It is actually a Black Hand soldier wielding a Barclay Phantom with 2 Black Hand escorts (not actually members) with Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. Very oddly, however, when you kill them, you obtain Montano heat. *'10:' You may be asked to carry out a very important exchange with an un-named motorcycle gang. The gangsters are armed. After talking to one of them, you'll get level 4 Montano Heat and have to return to the mission trigger, or to the nearest military base. The heat my have disappeared by the time you get there. This is the same mission as mission 7 for the Riojas. *'11:' Rico has to recover the severed head of some San Esperito Military general. This mission features a rare grey military Meister LAV 4 series 2 and a unique grey military Garret Paladin. The starting location of this mission needs to be added. *'12:' Rico has to destroy a "White fort prison compound." True to its name, it's a white medium sized building that spawns in the middle of nowhere. There's a Mako Ocra provided as a helpful weapon, but the mission is easily done with any vehicle that's armed with rockets. Upon destroying the compound, you will have government heat level 3. List of Rioja missions These missions provide +30 Rioja prestige points. Add more, if you can find more. *'1:' The Cartel Villa at the southern beach of the middle lake (possibly the one where the motorcycle Race is at) is one of those where it's possible to get the mission that involves the Tanker and provides the Viper boatworks Seaserpent III. The same mission is also available at "Villa Evangelina" (offshore rig just north-west of it). The mission is about having to fly a provided Jackson Z-19 Skreemer to a Tanker. Then you have to walk to the rear end of the Tanker and up stairs to kill a "Government VIP". There will be a Viper boatworks Seaserpent III next to the ship, but the mission will not inform you about it. This is one of few sidemissions where the Riojas face the San Esperito Military. *'2:' The villa that's just east of Esperito City - South is one that can send the player to destroy a Wind Turbine that charges Montano Cartel electric cars. The cars are actually completely usual, but the turbine in this mission is the only destructible one in JC1. *'3:' The villa, just east of Esperito City - North, can ask you to steal a crate of medical supplies. The crate is guarded by 2 Montano gangsters who both have a large amount of heath. A MacNamara Emergency III is parked near them. *'4:' The same villa can also ask you to destroy the car (Squire Synco) of one of "Edmundo's" mistresses, as she is threatening to blackmail him. *'5:' There is an offshore rig just north-west of the "Villa Evangelina" cartel villa. It belongs to the Montanos, and the villa will sometimes provide you with (interestingly, a Guerrilla) Jackson Z-19 Skreemer to launch an 'airstrike' against said rig. However, as you approach the rig, a Montano Delta MAH-15 Chimaera will take off from the rig, and you will have to destroy it. *'6:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to destroy a unique Montano Cartel Potomac Silverbullet being guarded by two Montanos in Esperito City - North. After emptying the car's health bar, return to the villa. **Opening dialogue: "Check your explosives señior. We have another job for you." **Mission Information: An officer of our rivals the Montanos is bothering me. I want you to blow up his stupid and damn ugly car. For everyone to see. **Objectives: **#Find the Potomac car. **#Blow up Potomac car. **#Find your contact to complete mission. *'7:' Sometimes you may be asked to make a drug deal with members of an unnamed motorcycle gang. As soon as you get to the gangsters, you'll get high Heat and told to return. The same mission can be provided by the Guerrillas (mission 10). *'8:' At Villa Encanto or El Regalo, you may be asked to exchange money for an incriminating gun. The deal has been arranged with a Rioja prisoner, but will be executed through a corrupt policeman. The cop will be standing by a Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact in Esperito City - North (for Encanto) or Esperito City - South (for Regalo). Upon interacting with him, Rico will be tasked with returning to the villa's side mission agent with level three heat. **Opening dialogue: "We want you to take something somewhere then bring something back. Ees kinda mysterious huh? I sent you the details anyway. Check 'em out." **Mission Information: One of our officers got sloppy and left some evidence behind. A pistol with fingerprints was found close to some bodies. We have a hombre on the inside who can help us out. He needs to feed the monkey on his back. Meet him and exchange this bag for the gun. **Objectives: **#Seek out the corrupt cop. **#Exchange bag for pistol. **#Bring the goods to the drop-off point. *'9:' In one "muy importante" deal, which is "much too important for the usual idiots Edmundo usually hires" you have to go "to the mountains" (hills over a kilometer away) and exchange "bags of bills" for explosives from the Guerrillas. You'll have heat during the return. *'10:' You may be asked to kill a Montano officer, who's "becoming a problem". He is said to have been "last seen walking around looking for a goat to be amorous with." The gangster is on foot and has unusually much health. *'11:' In one mission the fat guy complains that running a cartel is very expensive. You'll have to go steal some expensive night-vision scopes. There's an army guy at the target. You'll have to collect a briefcase from the ground next to him and return it. You'll have level 4 Heat. *'12:' In one mission you'll be asked to shoot down an "annoying" Montano helicopter. If it's armed, it will be shooting at you. Depending upon your storyline progress (as in how many Agency missions you have done), the helicopter can vary between any attack helicopter, whether it be a Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Huerta PA51 Aztek, or rarely even a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. *'13:' There is one sidemission where you are supposed to steal a crate from a Montano shed. The shed is guarded by a Montano elite wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, two randomized Montanos with Lance FDLs, and another Montano. Kill them all and run for your life get out of there. You will have level 4 Montano heat, plus a fleet of angry Montano Huerta PA51 Azteks chasing you. *'14:' You may be told to make an exchange with a paparazzi. The paparazzi has an unmarked Cutler-Randall Conquistador. You'll have Montano heat 4 on your way back. *'15:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to bomb two Montanos tanks in a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Your targets are a Montano Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 and a Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 before returning to the villa. When completing the third objective, you do not need to exit the helicopter, assuming you still have it. Unfortunately, the dialogue doesn't seem to match the mission. **Opening dialogue: "Señor, we have a little problem that Edmundo could use some help with. Someone that he'd like to disappear... poof." **Mission Information: It sickens me! Now they even have tanks. El Presidentes little darlings. Putos! Fly there and bomb the shit out of that tank! **Objectives: **#Use an aircraft to perform mission. **#Locate the tank. **#Find your contact to complete mission. *'16:' At Villa Encanto or El Regalo, you may be asked to find a severed head. You will have to travel into Esperito City - North (for Encanto) or Esperito City - South (for Regalo), where four soldiers will be standing around with a Garrett Paladin and Meister LAV 4. The "soldier" that has the head will be dressed in a suit and tie, and is presumably the one who drives the Paladin, although they won't attempt to escape using the vehicles. **Opening dialogue: "I bet you have stolen many things, hm? Edmundo has something special for you then." **Mission Information: We sent a severed head to an army colonel as a little souvenir. But now we need it back. It has some uncomfortable fingerprints on the contact lenses. Some soldiers are keeping an eye on it until the forensic team shows up. **Objectives: **#Find the severed head. **#Obtain severed head from soldiers.\ **#Bring the goods to the drop-off point. **Bug: Killing the soldier that has the head by shooting him with a rocket may cause him to despawn in the air, which will create a bug where Rico is unable to collect the severed head upon touching it, even though it is visibly floating in the air. *'17:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to steal a Huerta Mesa operated by two soldiers within three minutes. Upon entering the vehicle in Esperito City - North, the timer will end, but Rico will be expected to drive to a marked location with level 3-4 heat. Try to keep it at three, otherwise you'll have a bunch of helicopters following you. **Opening dialogue: "Competition is not always good, my friend. There are some things being moved we'd like you to stop. If such a thing interests you, Edmundo will be very happy." **Mission Information: Explosives. I just love Explosives. Twenty kilos of C4 is being transported to the police headquarters in a Huerta Mesa. Hijack the car and bring that magnifico explosive cargo to me! **Objectives: **#Find the Huerta Mesa. **#Hijack the Huerta. **#Bring the vehicle to the drop-off point. *'18:' At Villa Encanto or El Regalo, you may be asked to go to Esperito City - North (for Encanto) or Esperito City - South (for Regalo) to kill a Montano officer and his bodyguard before heading back to the villa. Once they are dead, objective #3 should start, but know that one of the targets will drop a shotgun, creating an additional mission marker to pick it up. **Opening dialogue: "These drugs...such a competitive business, hm? Edmundo wants some competition taken out. Interested?" **Mission Information: One of Montanos little puppies is getting too big for his britches. We want you to make an example of him. But beware of his guarda espalda, bodyguard. Take them both out. **Objectives: **#Find the Montano officers car. **#The puppy dog and his bodyguard are close. **#Find your contact to complete mission. **Bug 1: If Rico chooses to head back to his contact without taking the shotgun, the mission will glitch upon completing objective #3, changing back to objective #2. At this point, however, the shotgun has despawned, making it impossible to complete the mission. ***Try taking the shotgun the first time around. This mission may be impossible to complete. **Bug 2: If Rico kills the targets without getting close enough to complete objective #2, picking up the dropped shotgun will leave the marker on the map and the objective incomplete; however, objective #3 will have activated. From here, if Rico now drops the shotgun (to get back whatever weapon he actually wants), and goes back to the villa, objective #3 will complete, but objective #2 will remain. ***Try going back to the villa with the shotgun still in the inventory. *'19:' At Villa Encanto or El Regalo, you may be asked to intercept a drug deal between Montanos and police, stealing diamonds and cocaine from them. When you reach the deal in Esperito City - South (for Regalo), you will find two Montanos and two police officers standing next to a briefcase of diamonds and a Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special, which the officer carrying the cocaine bag will attempt to escape in. After collecting both items, return to the villa. **Opening dialogue: "You know, it is simply not fair the way some people have so much...it makes people like us want even more." **Mission Information: The policia and some small-timers are making a deal! A small case of diamonds for a larger quantity of yayo. Hell, we want both bags for ourselves. And please, do try to make a lot of damage... comprende? **Objectives: **#Locate the small-timers and the cops. **#Get the diamonds. **#Get the coca. **#Bring the goods to the drop-off point. **Note: Objectives #2 and #3 are active at the same time, but #2 does not show up on the HUD. Checking the MISSION INFORMATION section of your PDA reveals #2. *'20:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to steal a Cutler Bullhorn loaded with weapons from the police. It will be on the beach directly outside of Esperito City - North with two police officers standing behind it. Once you enter, you will be assigned police heat 3, and have to drive to a marked location. **Opening dialogue: "You can never have too much stuff, si? We Riojas can always use more. Here's something that maybe you can get for us, hm?" **Mission Information: We are in luck. A carload full of my favorite explosive-shooters is waiting on the beach! It is guarded by some policia. Avoid them or kill them, I don't care. **Objectives: **#Find the Cutler Bullhorn van parked on the beach! **#Hijack the vehicle. **#Bring the vehicle to the drop-off point. *'21:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to exchange a briefcase for "product" with a farmer. After interacting with the farmer, Rico will have to return to the villa with heat level 3. **Opening dialogue: "Drugs for money, money for drugs, My favourite poem ha ha ha. You wanna do a little business for us? Instructions on your PDA." **Mission Information: Bring this briefcase to a farmer friend of ours. He will give you a sack of product in return, everything is carefully weighed and counted. So no funny business. **Objectives: **#Bring the briefcase to the farm. **#Exchange bags with farmer. **#Bring the goods to the drop-off point. *'22:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to locate a "trucker" to sell him "product." You will find him standing next to a Reichsmobil Compact Mark II in Esperito City - North. After interacting with him, Rico will have to return to the villa with heat level 3. **Opening dialogue: "Hey Rico! We got a little special R and R for you. A nice little tourist trip. All you gotta do is a little swapsy wapsy on the way. Details in the usual way, my friend." **Mission Information: A preferred customer needs some product quickly. A hard-working trucker who doesn't like to sleep that much. I need you to get in you coche and catch up with him on the road. Give him this package. That should keep him awake for the next few days, haha. **Objectives: **#Find the big Tradeliner 2000 waiting on the road. **#Exchange product for money. **#Bring the goods to the drop-off point. *'23:' At Villa Encanto, you may be asked to hunt kill a Montano "creepo" in Esperito City - North. Once you get close, an HH-22 Savior police helicopter will shoot at you while your target attempts to drive away. After killing the target, return to the villa. **Opening dialogue: "My friend...as the Riojas get stronger, their enemies grow more annoying. How about helping us have one less enemy, hm?" **Mission Information: A Montano creepo has to be taken out. Now this pig knows we are out to get him, so he tries to play it safe. Do what you have to do to kill him. **Objectives: **#Find the Montano. **#Assassinate the Montano and kill and opposition. **#Find your contact to complete mission. *'24:' The Guerrillas could provide this same side mission, but this one involves killing a Montano interrogator. He will be in a unique Montano Cartel MV. Upon killing him, you will have Montano heat level 3. Races Main article: Races. There are 9 race missions available throughout San Esperito. They are marked on the PDA map. Collect missions Main article: Collectable Items in San Esperito. There's a lot of collectible items located all over San Esperito. Collecting them will get Rico closer to obtaining new safehouses, weapons and vehicles. They can be found on the map as blue dots. Gallery Potomac_Silverbullet_(rear_at_Nuevo_Estocolmo).png|Mission triggers for storyline missions can be seen from the far end of the Map, thanks to the large column of triangles in the sky. In this case the trigger for Taking Out The Garbage is seen from Nuevo Estocolmo. JC1 loading 9 (Sidemissions, Spanish).jpg|JC1 loading introduction to sidemissions, in spanish language. JC1 motorcycle gang (guerrilla sidemission).png|Rico is about to do an important exchange with an un-named motorcycle gang in a Guerrilla sidemission. Category:Missions Category:Content Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause Missions